Revealed
by firestar91
Summary: a series of one-shots that all center around Danny's secret being revealed.
1. Phantom Planet Remade

me: hi, :) I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here it is, sorry it's been done before, or at least something like it

Sally: what are you doing you're supposed to be writing my story

me: yeah yeah, you didn't even exist a few months ago and your already annoying me

me: side note, when I put my POV it means no one's POV

Danny: hey, on to my story already

me: you do realize this is a secrets reviled story, right?

Danny:...why do you hate me?

me: if I hated you I wouldn't have watched every episode of your show

Danny: I should have never doubted you *eye role*

me: is that sarcasm?

Danny: nooooo

me: OK ^-^

Danny: -_-

* * *

**Chapter 1: Phantom Planet (ending change)**

Jazz's POV

"mom, dad there's something you need to know-" I was cut off by Sam running up to the window, "the portal," Tucker and I also ran up to the window as a gazillion ghosts came out of the portal lead by, Danny Phantom, "good job little brother," I whispered as the ghosts prepared to turn the Earth intangible. Tucker gave the ready signal and the ghosts turned the planet intangible, and it looked like a great struggle, to say the least, it was obvious it was difficult for them to keep the power when the disasteroid came out the the other side.

I ran outside along with Sam and Tucker and tackled Danny to the ground in a bear hug that could rival dad's, or from what I heard even frostbite's, we all just laughed, I placed my hand on his shoulder, "good job little brother," he smiled me then stood up when he noticed our parents come up to us, "good, uh, job Phantom," he smiled at them, but it disappeared when an evil laugh was heard around us.

* * *

My POV

An evil laugh was heard around them, one unfortunately team phantom recognized all to well, Vlad, he appeared in a pink cloud of smoke behind my parents in ghost form, (pink really, that never made any sense to me, wouldn't red be better by...a lot, just saying) "hello, little badger," he said to Danny, and he snarled at him, "what do you want, _Vlad_?" he spat out his name as if it was poison, his mom spoke up next surprising Danny, "well I am glad he's here, I mean a half ghost, you shouldn't even exist," as she said that she didn't notice Danny tearing up behind her, 'shouldn't exist?' Danny was hurt at her statement, Vlad on the other hand was acting as if it didn't even phase his, which with his cold heart that was probably true, "oh, is that so?" he mused, "yes who knows, there may even by more freaks like you in this world," Vlad just laughed at their stupidity, and that's when Danny spoke up, tears in his eyes, "is that what you think halfas are? freaks? that they shouldn't exist?" (me: hehe, I love torturing Danny }:), Danny: wait you do hate me don't you? Me: uh no?) his parents looked looked at him questioningly, Vlad laughed again before answering Maddie's question, causing them to look back at him, "your right, there are exactly three halfas in this world, and one of them just happens to be standing right behind you," he said as the Fentons turned around ans Danny flew off, "no make that was standing behind you," he said with a smirk before disappearing with another cloud of pink smoke (still complaining about the pink).

Danny was gone and the Fenton's were face a crowd of angry people, Tucker, Sam and Jazz looking the most angry, then Valerie walked up to the Fentons looking almost as angry as team Phantom, surprising everyone, but team Phantom, because she's pretty much the number one ghost hater in Amity park, "I for one have met the last halfa, and she is the cutest, sweetest, most lovable thing on this planet, it was that little girl that showed me that not all ghosts weren't evil," she was stopped by Tucker placing a hand on her shoulder, giving her a look of understanding after she said that they all headed back to the plane to go back to Amity park. Some points connected in Jazz's head, "Wait, back up, three halfas? she? who are you guys talking about?" "uhhhhhh" Tucker slowly looked towards Sam, "RUN!" they both ran off to another room in the plane as fast as possible, Jazz then looked towards Valerie expecting an answer, then she too headed to the room, Jazz huffed to her self, 'why am I always the last one to fund these things out?" she complained to herself.

* * *

Danny's POV

I've in my room for past two days feeling super depressed at his parents words the other day, I knew that their words weren't meant for him but they still hurt him. How Jazz kept his parents from his room I will never know and I don't care.

I kept going over the events of the other day when his ghost sense went off, I just groaned and pulled the covers over my head and tried to ignore it, until a very familiar voice cut through his thoughts, "hey cuz, since when do you ignore your ghost sense?" my half ghost "cousin" asked me, "since when do I have my annoying ghost powered cousin breaking into my room?" I countered, immediately regretting it, "alright I'll just ignore that because your all grumpy and depressed," I raised my eyebrow at her, now I knew something was up, "alright you got my attention, What's up?" "oh nothing, I just wanted to let you know that your parents are setting up some sort of lie detector test to find Danny Phantom to apologize to him about what they said," "great now everyone will know my secret because of some sort of lie detector test," I groaned, "hey don't worry about it you'll have me there to throw off the lie detector machines, I kinda doubt they're gonna think I'm the ghost _boy_," she said emphasizing the word boy, "anyway I gotta go, Bye" she waved bye to me, I sighed, "bye Dani," she phased out of the room, "I guess I have to get up now," I sighed, 'wow I've been sighing a lot lately, huh weird,'.

I got out of got dressed and went down stairs to get some juice, when my sister saw me, "Danny your up! Mom and Dad have been so focused on figuring out who the ghost boy is, they haven't noticed your weird behavior," "I figured as much, how ironic," I gave a hollow smile to try and convince her that nothing was wrong, but obviously it didn't work when I was pulled into a hug by Jazz, I pushed her back, "I'm fine Jazz, really I am," I tried to convince her, but she just frowned at that, "Danny, whenever you say that 'your fine' it means your not, but fine I'll leave you be if you want," she turned away and walked a few steps before turning back and giving a small smile, "but you really should make a better cover story, because the ones you have now are waaaay to easy to figure out," I gave a small smile,"I'll believe that when someone figures me out without some lie detector test," her face darkened, "so you know about that, huh?" I looked down, "yeah," I answered, but didn't say how.

* * *

A few hours later at town hall.

"hey guys," I said as I approached Sam and Tucker, Jazz went with mom and dad, but I made an excuse to go and wait with them, "hey Danny we haven't seen you since- ow" Tucker was cut off by Sam elbowing him in the gut, "come on, it's about to start," they looked at me questioningly, and I couldn't blame them, I was extremely nervous and wished to be anywhere but here right now, but of course I would never say that out loud.

The assembly soon started as some random guy walked up as temporary mayor until a new one was elected, and he said the way this was going to work out, "everyone between the ages of twelve and fifteen will come up here and put the lie detector helmet on, then we will ask you two questions, first, Are you Danny Phantom, then, do you know who Danny phantom is, if you lie the lie detector will beep and you will sit in one of these chairs behind me until everyone has gone for later questioning, every one got that? good, we will now begin."

He looked at his long list and read the first name, "Dash Baxter, please come up," great, the bullies first, doesn't life just love me? "are you Danny Phantom?" he asked, "no," he replied, nothing from the machine, "OK, do you know who Danny Phantom is?" "I wish," he replied, still no beep, "OK, you ,may get off the stage," he waited until Dash was back off stage, "Paulina Sanchez," she walked up on the stage, and complained about how the helmet would mess up her hair, "Are you Danny Phantom," "Um...no," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, "Do you know who Danny Phantom is," "if I did we'd be dating," 'not true, I'm taken' I could pretty much feel the anger coming off of Sam.

She left the stage and he called Kwan to the stage next but I just zoned out until Valerie was called up, and my interest spiked as she spoke her mind, "no, no I don't know who he is, but if he's out there I would like him to know I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said that what happened with my dad was an accident, I'm sorry I never believed you when you said all you wanted to do was protect the town, and I'm sorry I still didn't trust you when you risked your life to save the little ghost girl, but I never would have guessed that you were half-ghost like her, I used to believe all ghosts were evil, but now I'm not so sure," she finished tearing up, while everyone stared at her surprised, while I was frozen with shock, Valerie Grey, the number 1 ghost hater in Amity Park, the one sworn to destroy Danny Phantom since I accidentally ruined her dad's job, was actually apologizing to me.

She walked off the stage and the questioner guy called the next name, Tucker Foley, 'great, here comes the end of my secret, "are you Danny Phantom?" "sure why not," he replied with a smirk, the machine beeped as suspected, and then he moved on to the next question, "do you know who Danny Phantom is?" all humor instantly drained from his face, "um.. I'm really not prepared to answer that question," he replied nervously, "just answer the question," "no," he said quietly, of course the machine beeped again. The crowd gasped, I could just imagine them thinking 'how would geeky Tucker Foley know the great hero Danny Phantom' wow I wonder how they'll react when the find out that I'm Danny Phantom, of course I'd rather not find out, "can you make this easier and just tell us who it is?" "I'm afraid I can't do that, besides if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," thanks Tucker, thanks a lot.

Tucker sat in one of the chairs behind the questioner person, "Samantha Manson," what kind of order are these names in any way? She walked up the stage, "are you Danny Phantom?" he asked now annoyed, "yes I am obviously Danny Phantom," it beeped, "do you know who he is," instead of answering she just stood up and sat in the chair beside Tucker.

He sighed and looked at the list, he frowned "Danielle?" I watched as my 'cousin' walked on stage. she looked into the crowd and smiled, "hi Valerie," she waved to Valerie, I should have guessed. Dani turned back to the Questioner, "it's Dani with an I," she corrected him, he sighed again, "ok Dani first I have to ask why you don't have a last name on this list," she smiled, "that's because I don't really have one, I hate my 'dad', never had a mom, and the only other family I have is my cousin" he looked at her puzzled, "then why don't you live with your cousin or go to an orphanage?" she just shrugged, "I don't want to be a bother to him or his family, besides traveling the world is more fun," she was smiling now, he sighed giving up. "Are you Danny phantom," she smirked, "no," the machine beeped and the audience gasped. Dani faked confusion, "but I'm not the ghost boy," and the lie detector stayed silent, now the audience was confused, Dani's plan was working.

Jazz's POV

Who is this girl? Why did the lie detector beep when she said she wasn't Danny? Why can't I just have a normal life with a normal Family? This is all just so confusing.

Valerie's POV

I see what Dani's doing and it's really clever, from what I know only Phantom and I know about Dani, but maybe Sam and Tucker do too, I mean they know who Danny Phantom is so maybe they know who Dani Phantom is, but how would they know who Phantom is. I mean Paulina was seen around him more often and she didn't know who he was. Unless they knew him before he was a ghost! This is giving me a headache. "OK assuming you aren't Danny Phantom, do you know who he is?" Dani thought about it and she looked at be before answering, "he never blamed you Valerie," she smiled, "in fact you guys are friends," is she serious? he's my friend, why would he be friends with me after all the times I tried to destroy him? and just who is he? I watched as she took the other seat by Tucker, and Tucker giving her a high-five. OK so he and Sam obviously know about Dani, question is how?

Danny's POV

Man she's good but she might have given too much away by saying I was Valerie's friend, who cares my secret won't be a secret for much longer anyways. "Jasmine Fenton," Jazz walked up onto the stage next, "are you Danny Phantom?" he asked more of a statement than a question now, "no," well duh, what did he expect, "do you know who Danny Phantom is?" she hesitated before answering, "no?" of course the machine beeped, the universe hates me a lot, doesn't it? Jazz sat in the seat beside Sam and she asked a question that nobody could here, Sam answered her and she looked surprised, looked at Dani who waved then looked back to Sam and pointed at Dani, Sam nodded, she turned back forward and glared at me, probably because I never told her about Dani, but in that glare I saw confusion, amassment, anger, and awe, all in one expression.

"Daniel Fenton," oh no, this soon I thought I would have more time than this. I slowly walked up on stage, and hesitated before sitting down, what a stupid way for my secret to be exposed, "are you Danny Phantom?" I looked at the audience, "no," I didn't even flinch when the machine beeped, people gasped in the audience while others were shocked at how they couldn't have guessed it. I wasted no time. I transformed into my ghost half ignoring the gasps of the crowd and flew out of there.

Tucker's POV

Man I almost couldn't believe he flew off like that, but then again in his position I probably would've too. "wait up cuz," Dani stood up and started running to the edge of the stage transforming as she ran, then she flew off following Danny. I walked up to the microphone, "for the record that girl was Dani, with an I, phantom...that'll be all," I ran off the stage in the direction of the way Danny went Sam and Jazz following.

* * *

Me: love it hate it tell me in a review

Sally: yeah, yeah, just get on with my story already

Me: watch it or I'll make Gatomon be destroyed in the next chapter

Gatomon: why you got to bring me into this?

Sally: O.O you wouldn't

Me: watch me

Sally: fine, I'm sorry

Me: good ^-^


	2. The Poem

Me: another one yay!

Sally: work on my story :(

Me: I just updated yours be patient

Danny: another one I don't like my secret being reveled

Me: well too bad, I do

Danny: :'(

* * *

The Poem

Danny's POV

I finally got my English homework done last night. Right as Mr. Lancer walked by my desk he said, "I assume that you don't have your poem assignment from last night, Mr. Fenton," I smirked, "actually I have the assignment," I handed him my poem. "Well Mr. Fenton this is a surprise, to say the least" he walked back to his desk as the bell rang for lunch.

As I went into my backpack for my lunch money I pulled out a piece of paper... oh no nonononono. This. Is. My. English. Assignment. but if this is my English assignment what did I give Mr. Lancer

Lancer's POV

Well since Mr. Fenton actually turned in his assignment for once I might as well read his first, I thought as I picked up his paper and began to read his poem.

** I'm the kid who can barely pass,**

** I'm the boy at the back of the class,**

** I'm the nerd, I'm the wimp, I'm the thinker, I'm the freak,**

** But is that really all there is to me?**

** I'm the teen that just want's to help,**

** I'm the boy whose mind isn't well,**

** I'm the hero, I'm the savior, I'm the ghost, I'm the teen,**

** But is that really all there to me?**

** I live two lives 'cause there better than one,**

** One is cool and the other isn't as fun,**

** I'm the hero, I'm the wimp, I'm the savior, I'm the freak,**

** Hey, Amity Park would you make up your mind please?**

** I'm the kid that no one can find,**

** I'm the boy who disappears all the time,**

** I'm the doormat, I'm the baby; why does everybody hate me?**

** All I want is to be free...**

** I'm the boy who can do anything,**

** I'm the kid who's a big mystery**

** I'm the monster, I'm the mistake; why does everybody like me?**

** All I want is to be free...**

** Everything is not as it seems,**

** There's more to me than you think,**

** I'm just a kid trying to fit in,**

** I'm just a boy so why can't you see,**

** I live two lives 'cause they're better than one**

** One is cool but the other isn't as fun,**

** I'm the hero, I'm the wimp, I'm the savior, I'm the freak,**

** Hey, Amity Park would you make up you mind please? **

What is this? a ghost? Two lives? A hero? Yes he disappears a lot, and I have know idea why, but...but. I looked over and saw that Paulina left her binder at her desk, the one that had Danny Phantom on the cover... no way, that could be possible.

"Don't read my poem!" I turned to see Mr. Fenton out of breath, "I gave you the wrong paper," he continued, but it was to late.

I knew he had to be Danny Phantom.

* * *

Me: Done!

Danny: Why me :'(

Sally: can you continue my story now

Me: Why are you even in this story?

Sally: I dunno, your the writer, not me

Me: oh yeah :\

Me: anyway Review please


	3. the little girl

Me: wow sorry this took so long to update, I was kinda working on my other stories, but I'm back now ^.^

Danny: *holds up sign* _help me_

Me: and I know Danny's super excited to have his secret reveled...again, right?

Danny: r-right, sure *holds up another sign* _get me out of here_

Me: enjoy the story ^.^

* * *

_Maddie's POV_

I never thought I would really have an opportunity like this- I had a ghost in my lab, strapped into a lie detector chair, this is the perfect time to get information on a certain public enemy number one.

It had the appearance of a young girl, wearing a white dress with green hair and blue skin.

I should start with some easy questions, "what is your name?" I asked her, "I-it's Lily," she said, obviously faking fear, since ghost have no emotions, they cant feel fear, but the lie detector says she's telling the truth so I won't mention it.

"how old are you?" "I'm f-five," she said.

"how did you die?" she looked down, pretending to be sad now, "I-I was in a f-fire," she said, still no lie, ok then.

"what do you know about the ghost named Danny Phantom?" at hearing that name she seemed to cheer up, "you mean the great halfa that saved the ghost zone and the human world from the ghost king?" she smiled, wait...

"halfa?"

"hmm? you don't know about the halfas? I thought you were supposed to be a ghost expert" she said, is that another kind of ghost or something?

"just what is a halfa?" I asked her.

"a halfa is the official term for a half human half ghost," she said, that's...not possible, but the lie detector says it's true.

"just how many halfas are there?" "only three, the first one anyone who does know who his human half is, is too afraid to tell any one, the second one is Danny Phantom, and the third one is said to be a clone of Danny Phantom made by the first halfa, but no one really knows much about her."

I was so consumed in what she was saying I didn't notice a certain black haired teen walk down the stairs.

If what she says is true, that would certainly explain where Phantom always disappears too, he just changes into a human and hides in the crowd, but that also meens that a ghost could be around Danny and Jazz!

"ok then just who is his human half?" she looked behind me.

"he's right behind you," she said, what?

I quickly turned around too see my son trying to sneak back up stairs.

_Danny's POV_

I walked down to the lab, for who knows what, but now I'm seriously regretting it.

I walked in t see my mom talking to a ghost, who was strapped in some kind of chair.

"ok then who is his human half?" my heart skipped a beat, she is not talking about me, she is definitely _not _talking about me!

Just to be safe I'm just gonna go back upstairs really quietly.

"he's right behind you," ok panic time, faster Fenton.

"Danny?!" Too late...

"uh hi mom..."

* * *

Me: sorry it's a little short

Danny: T^T *holds up another sign* _she's insane_

Me: What's that Danny?

Danny: n-nothing *hides sign behind back*

Me: ok then, please review you likes/dislikes or any comments or questions you may have :)


	4. The Talent Show

Me: ok this one is a part of another one of my stories called half my life

Danny: why this one:'(

Me: 'cause I said so

Danny: *whispering to the readers* help me please

Me: what was that?

Danny: uh, p-please enjoy the story

Me: ok ^.^

* * *

"You sure you want to do this, Danny?" One of my best friends, Tucker, asked me as we walked back stage to the end of the year talent show for Caspar High, "for the last time, Tucker, yes I'm sure," I repeated for the millionth time, "I'm just saying it isn't to late to back down," I just groaned in annoyance.

I was ready to reveal my biggest secret, and since Amity Park is such a small town what better place that a school talent show, that nearly everyone would be at.

My biggest secret, one that only five people know, those people being my two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, my sister, Jazz Fenton, a seriously crazed up fruit-loop who just happened to be the major of Amity Park and my arch-enemy, named Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius aka the Wisconsin ghost, who was also a halfa like me, and Dani a clone of me created by the fruit-loop (who just happens to be my favorite character) who, since she's a clone of me, is also a halfa, But seriously Vlad a clone, really just how fruit-loopy can you get? Even my parents don't know I'm a halfa. A halfa basically means a half human, half ghost hybrid, and there are only three in existence.

My name is Danny Fenton aka Danny phantom, Amity Park's hero, or public enemy number one, depending who you ask. My parents, Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton, unfortunately believe my alter ego is evil along with the other 2% of the town, who just happen to be ghost hunters, doesn't irony love me? A ghost, the son of ghost hunters.

And now I'm going to expose my secret to the entire Amity Park, at a talent show, now even now I'm questioning my sanity, oh well, to late now, I thought to myself as I walked up on the stage, well this will defenently be interesting, to say the least, lucky for me I can sing better than Tucker (which I'm pretty sure it's impossible to sing worse than that) that's right I'm gonna sing, seriously questioning my sanity as I look at the audience, seeing my family, Valerie, who probably had the most complicated back round next to me, Dash, the school bully, Paulina, my former crush, Star, Paulina's best friend, and Kwan, Dash's best friend, great all the people who hate one half of me yet love the other, well time to start, I guess.

"Hello My name is Danny Fenton and I have had a secret for the past year and I haven't known how to tell anyone about it, sooo, I put it into this song, this song is called half my life," I said into the mic. as Tucker started to play the drums as Sam backed it up with the base guitar, and I pulled my guitar from my back and started playing flawlessly, we have all gotten really good st playing our instruments preparing for this talent show, and my voice wasn't bad ether, I begun to sing the song I wrote for this talent show specifically,

_"Most everyone in my life,_

_can only see half of me,_

_Most everyone in my life, _

_love one half, but hate the other,_

_Most everyone in my life,_

_can't put two and two together,_

_even though it's so obvious,_

_because I'm black yet white,_

_blue yet green,_

_because I'm both dead and alive,_

_only a few people like all of me,_

_even my parents only see half,_

_because I'm black yet white,_

_blue yet green,_

_because I'm both dead and alive,_

_never thought possible,_

_for opposites to be the same,_

_but I always do the impossible anyway_

_the half of me that you hate,_

_I change with a light,_

_then suddenly you love me,_

_does that even seem right?_

_I'm exactly the same,_

_yet opposite at the same time,_

_when will you just see that?_

_because I'm black yet white,_

_blue yet green,_

_because I'm both dead and alive." _

I finished the song and the audience just seemed...stunned that was the only way I could put it, and of course confused, before they burst out in applause, now it was my turn to be stunned, they really liked it, I for one didn't really expect that. We headed back backstage.

"Well that turned out well," Tucker exclaimed as I was tackled to the ground by Jazz, in a bear hug that could rival dad's, "you did great little brother," "thanks...wait how did you get back here so fast?" she just shrugged.

That's when I saw the A-listers walk over, "uh-oh here comes trouble," I said as they walked over and stopped in front of us. I got even more confused when Kwan elbowed Dash in the gut, "fine, good job out there Fenton," he grumbled, OK back to stunned, Dash, star Quarterback of the foot ball team and school bully, giving me a complement.

I didn't even have a chance to reply when star asked the next question, "yeah, where did you get those lyrics?" I just shrugged, "it's pretty much my life story."

At their confused looks Sam continued for me, "wow, you guys really are slow, Danny wanted to expose his secret because it was becoming to hard to keep so he put it in his song," more confused looks.

Sam just face palmed and pulled out two pictures of me, well, one of Danny Fenton and one of Danny Phantom, putting them side by side, then continued talking, "black yet white, blue yet green, alive and dead," she said pointing at the Pictures, which just lead to more confused looks, and caused Sam to snap "Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, figure it out," she said handing the pictures to the A-listers, who looked at them curiously, "I don't get it," Dash said, now I face palmed, "you know what, Sam just tell them,"

"THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON!" she yelled, I'm really glad we're the only ones back here...

We left the confused A-listers backstage and where now heading back to the Fenton's house in the Fenton RV, luckily my mom was driving.

where he now had to explain to his parents, joy, "so Danny-boy, where did you get those lyrics?" there it was the one question I didn't want to hear at the moment, oh well, it's now or never, "um, well, you see.." I kept trailing off till Sam took over for me, "Danny is Danny Phantom," she said causing the car to swerve in the road, on second thought maybe I should have waited until we got home, "very funny kids but that is impossible," my mom told us as she looked at us through the mirror, I looked down suddenly finding my shoelaces very interesting, well here goes an explanation, yay.

* * *

me:how was it please tell me in a review

Danny: why did you make me sing *cue blushing*

me: your so cute when you blush

Danny: *deeper blush*


	5. Dash

Me: Hi again, I'mmmm Baaaaaaaaccckkkkkk

Danny: T^T yay...

Me: heheh don't we all just want to see Danny's secret be reveled again

Danny: *changes voice and covers mouth* Nooooooooo

Danny: *back to normal* hey looks like the readers don't want another chapter sooooo, bye *tries to walk away*

Me: *pounces on him* nope, we're doing this chapter even if the readers don't want me to

Danny: but Firestar...

Me: no buts! we have a story to write

* * *

_Danny's POV_

"Cujo! get back here!" I yelled chasing after the small green ghost dog, because of that I was also flying closer to the ground than normal-that was my first mistake-because of that I crashed into an all to familiar football jock.

_Dash's POV_

When I was walking down the streat, the last thing I expected to happen was for a ghost to crash into me-let alone Danny Phantom.

"hey are you ok?" I asked after he hit the ground, that's when I noticed he was unconscious, wow either I really caught him by surprise, or I'm way stronger than I thought...

My thoughts were cut off by some kind of ring of light appearing around his waist...ok I may not be a ghost expert...but I'm pretty sure that's not normal, even for a ghost.

I watched as the light changed his jumpsuit into a white t-shirt and ordinary blue jeans, his boots to sneakers-and finally his face-his snow white hair became midnight black, and under his closed eyelids his toxic green eyes replaced with icy blue ones.

"Fenton?"

_Danny's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, "well that hurt," I muttered rubbing the back of my head, I haven't looked up yet, just what was that anyway, I thought as strands of black hair fell into my eyes-wait black?

I looked at my fleshy-definitely not white gloved covered hand, then looked up to see what-or who-I hit, to see a blond haired blue eyed teen staring at me in shock.

And in that moment I learned just how much the universe hates me...

* * *

Danny: yeah more like how much Firestar hates me...

Me: come again?

Danny: N-nothing, please review your likes/dislikes or any comments or questions you might have *and please get me out of here*

Me: PS sorry this chapter was so short...

Me: PPS I would also love for you guys to send me any chapter ideas you might have ^.^


End file.
